goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Curry
Tim Curry is an English actor and singer. Biography Born in Grappenhall, Cheshire, Curry graduated from the University of Birmingham and soon after joined the cast of the new musical Hair, where he met Richard O'Brien, whose cast Curry in his breakout role as Dr. Frank N. Furter in The Rocky Horror Show. After this role, Curry received a Tony Award nomination for his leading role in Amadeus, and began to appear more frequently on screen. Curry became best known for playing villains such as Pennywise in It, Darkness in Legend and Cardinal Richelieu in The Three Musketeers, though he also appeared in comedies including Home Alone 2. In later years he became a prolific voice actor, playing Nigel Thornberry in the popular series The Wild Thornberries, numerous film and video game villains as well as providing audiobook narration for several series including A Series of Unfortunate Events and the Abhorsen trilogy. Singing Curry has an extensive singing career on both stage and screen, as well as recording several successful albums. He made his debut in the West End run of Hair before appearing in a career-defining role as Dr. Frank N. Furter in The Rocky Horror Show and its film adaptation. Soon after he released the albums Read My Lips, Fearless and Simplicity, later playing Bill Snibson in the touring production of Me and My Girl. In 1990 he played the Prosecutor in a special performance of Pink Floyd's The Wall. Curry's animated roles frequently called for singing, notably as the oil monster Hexxus in FernGully: The Last Rainforest and Forte in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, who advises the Beast: "Don't Fall in Love". He was also nominated for a Tony Award for his performances in My Favorite Game and Spamalot, where he played King Arthur. In 2001 Curry played the role of Ebenezer Scrooge the annual production of A Christmas Carol in New York City, and performed in character at the Thanksgiving Parade. Film The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) *Sweet Transvestite (duet) *I Can Make You a Man (solo) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (contains solo lines) *Eddie's Teddy (contains solo lines) *Planet Schmanet, Janet (contains solo lines) *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream It, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) *I'm Going Home (solo) Annie (1982) *Easy Street (contains solo lines) Blue Money (1985) *Blue Money (solo) *I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi (I Like You Very Much)(solo) *I'm Gonna Be a Wheel Someday (solo) *Y Viva España? (solo) *Heartbreak Hotel (solo) *(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction (solo) *Thank Heaven For Little Girls (solo) *True Love (solo) *Cheek to Cheek (solo) *Hit the Road, Jack (duet) *Misty (solo) *I Love You, Samantha (solo) *Come Rain or Shine (solo) *Rip It Up (solo) *Love Me Tender (solo) *Shake (solo) *Money (That's What I Want)(solo) Clue (1985) *For She's a Jolly Good Fellow The Worst Witch (1986) *Anything Can Happen on Halloween (solo) FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) *Toxic Love (solo) The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *Don't Make Me Laugh (solo) Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *What Shall We Do With the Drunken Sailor? (solo) *Sailing for Adventure (contains solo lines) *A Professional Pirate (contains solo lines) Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Don't Fall in Love (solo) Wolf Girl (2001) *The Plucking Song (solo) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *Phil's Diapey Hanging Low (contains solo lines) Kids' Ten Commandments (2003) *Follow Me (solo) Christmas in Wonderland (2007) *Silent Night (solo) Television Duckman: Private Detective/Family Man (1994) *Ha Ha (solo) The Little Mermaid (1994) *Just Like Me (solo) Over the Top (1997) *Put on a Happy Face (solo) *I'm Bonnie, I'm Clyde (duet) *Sunny (duet) *Singin' in the Rain (duet) Psych (2007) *She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain (solo) Stage Hair (1968) *Sodomy (contains solo lines) *Coloured Spade (contains solo lines) *I'm Black/Ain't Got No (contains solo lines) *Don't Put It Down (contains solo lines) The Rocky Horror Show (1973)(originated the role) *Sweet Transvestite (duet) *I Can Make You a Man (solo) *Eddie's Teddy (contains solo lines) *Planet Schmanet, Janet (contains solo lines) *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream It, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) *I'm Going Home (solo) The Pirates of Penzance (1982) *Oh, better far to live and die (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Now for the pirates' lair (contains solo lines) *When you had left our pirate fold (contains solo lines) *Away, away! My heart's on fire! (contains solo lines) *With cat-like tread, upon our prey we steal *Hush, hush, not a word (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) The Threepenny Opera (1986) *Cannon Song (contains solo lines) *Liebeslied (duet) *Polly's Lied (duet) *Ballad of Immoral Earnings (duet) *Ballad of Gracious Living (solo) *Second Threepenny Finale (contains solo lines) *Call from the Grave (solo) *Ballad in Which Macheath Begs All Men for Forgiveness (solo) *Third Threepenny Finale (contains solo lines) Me and My Girl (1988) *Me and My Girl (duet) *You Would If You Could (duet) *Hold My Hand (duet) *The Lambeth Walk (contains solo lines) *Song of Hareford (contains solo lines) *Love Makes the World Go Round (duet) *Leaning on a Lamp-post (contains solo lines) The Wall (1990) *The Trial (contains solo lines) My Favorite Year (1992)(originated the role) *Manhattan (contains solo lines) *The Gospel According to the King (contains solo lines) *The Musketeer Sketch Rehearsal (contains solo lines) *The Musketeer Sketch Rehearsal Part II (contains solo lines) *Welcome to Brooklyn (contains solo lines) *If the World Were Like the Movies (solo) *Exits (solo) *The Lights Come Up (duet) *My Favorite Year A Christmas Carol (2001) *Jolly, Rich and Fat (Jolly Good Time)(contains solo lines) *Nothing to Do With Me (contains solo lines) *A Place Called Home (contains solo lines) *Mr. Fezziwig's Annual Christmas Ball (contains solo lines) *Dancing on Your Grave (contains solo lines) *Yesterday, Tomorrow and Today (solo) *Nothing to Do With Me (reprise) *Christmas Together (reprise) *God Bless Us Everyone Spamalot (2004)(originated the role) *King Arthur's Song (duet) *Come With Me (contains solo lines) *All For One *Knights of the Round Table *Find Your Grail (contains solo lines) *Always Look on the Bright Side of Life (contains solo lines) *I'm All Alone (contains solo lines) *Twice In Every Show (duet) *Act II Finale (contains solo lines) *Bows What About Dick? (2012)(originated the role) Albums Read My Lips (1978) *Birds of a Feather (solo) *Wake Nicodemus (solo) *I Will (solo) *Brontosaurus (solo) *Alan (solo) *All I Want (solo) *Sloe Gin (solo) *Harlem on My Mind (solo) *Anyone Who Had a Heart (solo) Fearless (1979) *Right on the Money (solo) *Hide This Face (solo) *I Do The Rock (solo) *S.O.S. (solo) *Cold Blue Steel and Sweet Fire (solo) *Paradise Garage (solo) *No Love on the Street (solo) *Something Short of Paradise (solo) *Charge It (solo) Simplicity (1981) *Working on My Tan (solo) *She's Not There (solo) *Simplicity (solo) *On a Roll (solo) *Take Me, I'm Yours (solo) *Dancing in the Streets (solo) *Betty Jean (solo) *Out of Pawn (solo) *Summer in the City (solo) *I Put a Spell on You (solo) The Best of Tim Curry (1989) *Simple Twist of Fate (solo) Little Tramp (1992) *I Got Me a Red (solo) *There's Got to Be a Law (duet) Gallery curryfrank.jpg|'Dr. Frank N. Furter' in The Rocky Horror Picture Show. readmylips.jpg|'Read My Lips'. curryfearless.jpg|'Fearless'. currysimplicity.jpg|'Simplicity'. curryrooster.jpg|'Rooster Hannigan' in Annie. currypirate.jpg|'The Pirate King' in The Pirates of Penzance. currygormley.jpg|'Larry Gormley' in Blue Money. currywadsworth.jpg|'Wadsworth' in Clue. currywizard.jpg|'The Grand Wizard' in The Worst Witch. currydexteropera.jpg|'Macheath' and Polly Peachum in The Threepenny Opera. thebestoftimcurry.jpg|'The Best of Tim Curry'. curryprosecutor.jpg|'The Prosecutor' in The Wall. curryhexxus.jpg|'Hexxus' in FernGully: The Last Rainforest. swanncurry.jpg|'Alan Swann' in My Favorite Year. Littletramp.jpg|Little Tramp. currychicken.jpg|'King Chicken' in Duckman: Private Detective/Family Man. currymanta.jpg|'The Evil Manta' in The Little Mermaid. currydrake.jpg|'Drake' in The Pebble and the Penguin. currysilver.jpg|'Long John Silver' in Muppet Treasure Island. currysimon.jpg|'Simon Ferguson' in Over the Top. curryforte.jpg|''Forte'' in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. dunecurry.jpg|'Harley Dune' in Wolf Girl. curryscrooge.jpg|'Ebenezer Scrooge' and Tiny Tim in A Christmas Carol. currynigel.jpg|'Nigel Thornberry' in Rugrats Go Wild curryhazzaka.jpg|'Hazzaka' in Kids' Ten Commandments. currykingarthur.jpg|'King Arthur' in Spamalot. currystnigel.jpg|'Nigel St. Nigel' in Psych. currymcloosh.jpg|'Gordon McLoosh' in Christmas in Wonderland. currywhoopsie.jpg|'Reverend Whoopsie' in What About Dick? Curry, Tim Curry, Tim